


ukor b'ukor

by skywalkerluke



Series: SkywalkerLuke writes Jangobi Week 2021 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Galidraan never happened, Alternate Universe - Korda IV, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fix It, Jangobi Week (Star Wars), Knightish Age for Obi-wan, M/M, Mandalorian Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Time Travel Fix-It, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerluke/pseuds/skywalkerluke
Summary: Jangobi Week 2021Day 6: Fix-it AUObi-wan mourned for friendships that he would never have again. He would never have the easy friendship with Cody, the bantering days with Anakin, or share a cup of tea with Quinlan and Bant again.But he knew (and the Force agreed with him) that the correct course of action was to stay.(Part 2 of Aliit ori'shya tal'din)
Relationships: Jango Fett & Jaster Mereel, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Jaster Mereel
Series: SkywalkerLuke writes Jangobi Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136870
Comments: 4
Kudos: 299
Collections: Jangobi Week





	ukor b'ukor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> Welcome to part 2 of Aliit ori'shya tal'din, and Part 6 of SkywalkerLuke writes Jangobi Week 2021. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it :)

Previously on Aliit ori'shya tal'din

_ “Jango, what you and Jaster are doing.... It’s too much. You’re being too kind. You don’t need to do so much. You don’t even know me.” Obi-wan said, even as he sat in his new bunk, nestled probably in one of the most secure places in the Mandalorian fleet.  _

_ “But you know us. I can feel you know us. And I want to know you.” Jango smiled down at Obi-wan, who felt himself blush and shyly smile back at the other man.  _

_ “I want to know this Jango Fett as well”. _

_ And the brilliant smile that Jango directed at him made it worth the struggle it had been to actually say them, to a face so similar, and yet so different from the Jango he knew, and the millions of faces that were the same, but so different.  _

_ "I want to know you"  _

_ "Aliit ori'shya tal'din, Obi-wan" Jango told him, still smiling a brilliant smile that Obi-wan had never seen in his last life. _

_ \--------------------------------------- _

Family truly was more than blood to the  _ Haat Mando’ade _ . Obi-wan had been with them for a little more than two months, and he could feel it gently brushing against his shields, the Force warm and tingly when he reached out. 

He had been very well accepted by most of the commandos, his presence in Mandalorian culture and Mando’a classes always making the other mandalorians smile at his eagerness of learning everything he could put his hands on. He still had not spoken the ritual words that would make him a Haat Mando’ade, but he was a welcome guest. 

He had compiled what information he knew from his past life, and all that he had learned once his dearest friend had passed on to the Force. His reunion with Anakin had been a joyous one, even after all of the grief he had been through. He did not forgive the things his once-padawan had done, but he couldn’t find it in his heart to resent him for it. It was not in his nature to do so. 

It was also one of the reasons he could look at this new and young Jango and not resent him for things he had never done in this life. No one could ever say that Obi-wan wasn’t good at compartmentalizing things.

Obi-wan searched for Jaster, the man's force signature muffled around beskar. 

He found him at his office, and waited by the door until Jango and Jaster saw him.

"Obi-wan, come on in! You could just knock, vod" 

Obi-wan blushed, as he always did when Jaster called him vod. It was strange for him, but he found it very sweet that the  _ Mand'alor  _ was trying to make him feel welcome. 

"Didn't want to bother you both in the middle of planning something. But I finished compiling everything I can remember. And I don't think I will be able to do what the Force asks of me without the  _ Haat Mandoa'de _ ." 

"You don't bother us, Obi" Jango said, frowning at him.

Obi-wan just sighed, knowing he wasn't able to get Jango to see how he felt about it. The man would just look at him with big brown eyes and say that he was one of them now, and that they always made time for family. 

"Tell us what happened in your future. We will help wherever we can." 

Obi-wan launched into his own story, how the clones had come to life through Sith manipulation, and the fall of his Padawan. How he had been in hiding for two decades, and all the minor details that had contributed to this. 

"The _ Haat Mandoa'de _ will stand with you. But you should reach out to your Jetiise family. They seem important to have at our side" 

"I'm afraid of being ignored again" Obi-wan breathed out, his voice breaking when thinking of seeing all of the Jedi, still alive and well at the Temple.

  
  


“You’ll have us. Even if they don’t believe you, you’ll have us at your back. But things would be easier if the Jetiise also knew what we were doing, and not trying to either find out or counter it at every move” Jango said, softly patting Obi-wan’s hand, trying to comfort the redhead.

“I promise I’ll think about it” Obi-wan softly said. 

Jaster smirked at his son trying to comfort their newest vod. He had also noticed how Jango never called Obi-wan vod, or anything that would imply family ties between them. Jaster knew his son well enough to see his crush miles away. He just hoped Jango wouldn't have his heart broken. 

  
  


\----------------

  
  


Obi-wan reflected on his options. He could become a Haat Mando'ade, a Jetti Manda, as Jaster had called it. He could also go away on his own, shadow Palpatine and tweak his plans around. But that would leave the Mando'ade unprotected, and he could feel it down to his bones that that shouldn't happen. 

He mourned for friendships that he would never have again. He would never have the easy friendship with Cody, the bantering days with Anakin, or share a cup of tea with Quinlan and Bant again. 

But he knew (and the Force agreed with him) that the correct course of action was to stay. To stay with the Mando'ade, and help them secure the Mandalore system. It would be one less thing in Palpatine's plans, the sector wouldn't be defenseless and ripe for the taking in the Sith's hands. 

He searched for Jaster, ready to take the vows and become a full  _ Mando'ade _ . Cin Vhetin. He wanted that blank state, to forget all the expectations that had once been thrusted upon him (being a perfect Jedi, the master of the Chosen One, Sith Slayer, General of the Grand Army of the Republic, he wanted to forget it all, and be a new Obi-wan Kenobi). He wanted to down the beskar armor with pride, and help defend the warrior culture. He knew that they would forever be his family, just as the Jedi would always be, even if they did not remember him as he remembered them.

Jaster had brought him before all of the  _ Haat Mando’ade _ inside his ship, and listened as Obi-wan swore to the Resol’nare, his deep voice repeating the tenants of Mando’ade life -  _ Ba'jur bal beskar'gam, ara'nov, aliit, Mando'a bal Mand'alor, an vencuyan mhi. _

It was with full Mandalorian armor that he met with the High Council, the letter he sent directly to their comm frequency (a highly kept secret) making them both eager and wary of meeting him. 

Jango stood next to him, out of range from the holo cam, and Jaster stood in his other side, in range and openly supporting Obi-wan. 

"Hello, Council Masters. Thank you for meeting with me. My name is Obi-wan Kenobi, and in another life, I was also a Council Master” 

Jango groaned quietly besides him, probably admonishing him for not being more subtle. 

“Felt in the force, a disturbance was. Hmmmmmm. The source, you are. Yes. Know another Kenobi, we do.To the crèche last month he came.” 

“In my original timeline, I only came to the Crèche later. I was already 3 years old when found by the Order in Stewjon. But I was sent here by the Force two months ago, with only an order: Change what had happened” 

“We felt this disturbance, and Master Syfo-Dias also received an order: to find a baby named Obi-wan Kenobi on the Stewjon planet”. Mace Windu said, looking sharply between Obi-wan and Jaster. 

"You being here has already changed things, Obi-wan, more than we realized.” Jaster gently told him, and steered the attention of the Jedi Council away from Obi-wan, who was visibly overwhelmed with the news. 

Obi-wan would need to meditate on the various changes the Force seemed to have done at the same time. So far, he had tried to not to delve too deep into the Force, not used to the way it was bright and full of other force-users. But he would do it, in order to understand where already things were moving. 

\------------------------------

  
  


Obi-wan kneeled in his meditation mat, soothed by the sounds of other  _ Mando’ade  _ in the recreation room, and allowed his senses to be lulled by the Force. The deeper he moved into meditation, more and more the Force seemed to take over him, filling all of his senses. 

He pulled against a thread, and was inundated with images and impressions: he saw baby-Obi (not him, but another him, with different choices), taken to the Order within months of being born, and not years, already placed in the loving hands of a Crèche-Master. He saw the Mando’ade being slaughtered in Galidraan, and then another image overlapped it, the beings he had come to know and love as brothers ( _ vod’e _ , a little voice reminded him) laughing and sharing food with the family from his other life, the Jedi seeming loose and happy. He saw Anakin with golden eyes, overlapped by a happy little boy running around a courtyard, using some armour parts and chasing other children. He saw everything that had happened in his past life, some already changed irrevocably and others in the process of changing, the overlapped images becoming clearer with each minute. Some changes were for the better, while others would make horrible people more powerful: the Hutts would gain power even without the interference of the Sith, slaving sensients around the galaxy. It could be changed, but it was one of the many consequences of the Force trying to find balance. The Force would always need dark and lightness within it, but the darkside of the Force could not be allowed to freely flourish. 

Obi-wan gasped as he came out of meditation, not being able to stay upright. He felt strong hands steading him, and realized his eyes were still tightly closed. He opened them, coming face-to face with Jango, who was fawning over him, checking him for pulse and temperature. 

“Obi, thank the  _ ka’ra  _ you’re well! You nearly fainted. What were you doing, you were just sitting there, and then you fainted” Jango talked quickly, almost breathless. 

Obi-wan smiled sleepily at Jango, and with great effort, put his hand on his cheek, trying to move his fingers in a caress. Jango blushed, his eyes filled with worry. 

“I’m alright, dearest. Just exhausted. The Force showed me a great many things, and I was not ready for all of it” 

“We’ll talk about you overworking your brain later. Now you’ll go to your room and I’ll make you some tea, and then sleep” Jango said, not letting Obi-wan answer before picking him in his arms, smiling at the squeak he heard from Obi as he was carried bridal-style to his room. 

“I give Jango two more months before he’s proposing to Obi-wan” Jaster said to Myles, who laughed 

“I give it a couple more than that. He’ll have to convince Obi-wan, after all” 

“I don’t think he’ll need much convincing, Myles. Just that Jango won’t stop him from doing what needs to be done” 

“Want to bet?” 

“Of course” Jaster smirked, sure that he would win it. Soon many other  _ vod’e  _ were entering the bet, and a betting pool was established. 

They all hoped that Jango never discovered it. They would be forced to run more drills than ever.

Luckily for the vod’e, Jango had his hands full trying to make Obi-wan take care of himself.


End file.
